The Definition of a Nightmare
by The Jester's Fool
Summary: A rebellious, teenaged girl -the nightmare- is tired of fangirls writing about Narnia only because of Ben Barnes and William Moseley. But when accidentally falling INTO Narnia and meets the boys...well, can you say awkward? Chaos and randomness. Oh my!


**This is NOT an insult to any actors on Narnia. This is just about a girl that gets tired to fan girls, but then falls into Narnia. She's always said that she's not like the other girls, so when meeting the boys of Narnia….oh my! Anyway, the characters might be a little OOC, so forgive me!**

Have you ever fallen into a sewage hole?

Well, if you have, then wouldn't you expect to fall into smelly crap with a whole bunch green liquid? Wouldn't you expect to see dead or alive rats to would scamper away if something hits their home? Well, I thought so, too. But no! I was skateboarding to school in New Jersey when suddenly I just…fall! There wasn't any construction going on in the road and there certainly wasn't any warning about random holes that people would fall into! I mean, what if we break our backs…or necks, or even our skulls!

I'm Jay Skye. No, I'm not a guy, I'm a girl! My real name's Jamie but I prefer Jay, thank you very much! Anyway, when I fell, I actually fell _far_. My eyes were closed the entire time, so don't ask me where I thought I was going. But for that entire fall I felt like my hair was going to rip off while my eyes would suck to the back of the skull. Wait…ew!

I finally fell into something that didn't cause my body to break in half. It felt like bushes – or something like that – but still gave me a few cuts and bruises. Damn twigs! But I realized that I'm not even _supposed_ to feel random plants poking me in a sewage pipe. I mean…seriously! But as I opened my eyes I realized I was _hanging_. My rocker belt was stuck on some type of branch meaning I wasn't in a bush, I was in a _tree_! Oh my gosh, I was hanging from a tree?!

I began to scream to help as I waved my arms and legs, hopefully getting loose. I was slightly hoping for someone to find me to get me down, but then again I wasn't supposed to be here. I tried to unhook my belt, but seeing as it was a long way down, I didn't dare. I looked around and saw my skateboard on the ground. I was thankful it didn't snap, but I was also ticked _it_ got on a ground and not me!

I began to hear rustling for the near by trees. Dammit, just come out already! I crossed my arms as I expected trappers or hunters to have thought they caught something. I was already frustrated and sweating from all the aggressive movement.

"Okay, if you're trying to build some dramatic moment or something, just get it over it 'cause I'm _not_ in the mood!" I yelled, still struggling. The rustling came from another spot, and again from another. "Okay, either there are a lot of you, or there's one and you're just really fast."

Out of nowhere, I saw a face pop out from the bush, scaring me for a second. Its face was long and it had a really long nose, making my blink blankly. But as it rose up, it walked forward, and my eyes widened as I realized this was no person. This thing was half horse! I felt a sudden pang of panic as I tried harder to get down.

"Who are you?" it demanded, looking at me. I squirmed in panic as I realized it had a blade. Looking around, I saw many of half horsed people coming near me.

"Centaurs…" I gasped, freezing in my spot. The centaur near me looked surprised, his eyes widened as he came near me.

"You are no centaur," he said, looking questioningly. I shook my head, trying to explain what I meant.

"N-no," I said, panicking slightly. I was starting to wonder where the hell I was. "_You're_ a centaur." He nodded suspiciously as I heard the crowd slightly murmur. I looked slightly agitated as I began to feel uncomfortable. I mean, wouldn't you? Here I am, hanging on a branch when about fifteen confused centaurs aren't even letting me down! What would you do?

"How much do you know about Narnia?" he demanded, beginning to grip is sword. "You cannot be a Telmarine; look at your clothes!" I guessed he was referring to the fact that my hair was extra short for a girl's. I even had a patch of blonde hair on my left-side side swept bangs. I had jeans that had holes at the knees with a tight, black t-shirt saying "rebel" across my chest. I had leather wrist-guards on both my wrists. I wore white, worn out shoes.

"Wait," I paused, looking horrified at them. "_Narnia_?!" I screamed as my eyes widened. From there, the centaurs could probably see that I had bright green eyes now. I could have laughed that I was in here; just yesterday I was reading _The Silver Chair_, and now I was _in it_?! But at the same time, I wanted to scream.

And that's what I did.

"Why is it screaming?" one of the younger centaurs asked. I stopped screaming, giving a sheepish smile as I suddenly turned serious. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes as I shouted as loud as I could.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" I shouted, my hands curled into fists. At once, two centaurs from behind me finally dropped me, causing me to grunt as I felt to my feet. I smiled gratefully, but my smile fell as I realized I was a whole world away from Crawford High. "So…how to I get out of here?"

Before any of them answered me, the same two centaurs had grabbed my forearms and started dragging me. I gasped in panic as a young centaur had grabbed my skateboard, eyeing it carefully as I was plopped onto a centaur's back. I looked worriedly at them, but I thought they might be taking me home.

So I waited.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I realized where I was.

I was in some type of castle, a place I couldn't recall just yet. But I was already plumped down to some throne room after I woke up from my nap. Hey, I was hoping this was some sort of dream! But as my knees were aching from the sudden dropped, I looked up to see five people around my age looking completely fascinated. What? They've never seen a person before?

"There was a human?" I heard a little girl say. I looked at all of them, gaping in complete awe. I swear I was going crazy so I slapped myself. I didn't_ mentally_ slap myself, I literally slapped myself. With that, I think all the centaurs and the people in the majestic room though I was crazy. I think I would have thought that, too.

"Are you sure she's human? Is she a spy?"

The voice came from a female but sounded a little older than the other one. If those centaurs were telling the truth, then I would have guessed that the two who had spoke were Queen Lucy followed by Queen Susan.

"Hey…" I said, standing up. I could feel the centaurs eyeing my back, mentally demanding for me to keep on the floor. "You're Georgie Henley! And _you're_ Anna Popplewell!" Once again, the five teens looked at me as if I were mentally ill. One of the guys looked like they were going to go up to my, slap me senseless and hopefully make me sane again.

"I'm sorry," the older lady spoke. "I am Queen Susan the Gentle." My eyes looked abruptly shocked as a lightly gaped. My gaze shifted to the younger girl.

"And I'm guessing you're really Queen Lucy? I'm Jay Skye!" I said. She looked taken aback as one of the guards seemed to have eyed my carefully. Damn; I'd have to watch what I was saying.

"Yes," she said carefully. "How…how did you know that?" my gaze then moved towards to 'Edmund', which I naturally would have referred to him as Skandar Keynes. But as I didn't want them thinking I was _entirely _insane, I kept my mouth shut…at least for now.

"I think she's…crazy…"

My eyes widened as Edmund had hestitantly spoke. I gave an expression that made it look like I was insulted. But before anyone of us were able to speak, my cell phone had gone off in a high pitched ring with the ring tone set on "Low" by Flo Rida. I suddenly froze as all the Narnians had moved uneasily. The centaurs unsheathed their blades as the Kings and Queens of Narnia looked surprised, eyeing me. I reached into my pocket as the Narnia cried out; they were probably thinking I was taking a weapon. I held out my cell phone in defence.

"Relax," I laughed, opening my cell phone. But I began to wonder how my cell phone was set off. I figured, logically, that maybe because I was in some random other world (yeah, I'm speaking tech, Weird, huh?) that maybe electrical currents around…Narnia…would set off my cell phone. Hey, I might be a rebel, but I'm not stupid.

"What is that?"

I looked up to see High King Peter eyeing my hand. I tossed my black razor cell phone towards him. He looked a little panicked to catch it, so it dropped onto the floor as they all eyed the contraption. I gave a quizzical look. It was a little stupid for me; I live in the 21st century. Seeing someone freak out because of a cell phone did not look normal.

"That," I said, crossing my arms. "That is called a cell phone. You know, for communication. I don't know how anybody can survive with a cell phone!" I exclaimed. The next to speak was now King Caspian. My mind was still racing of the possibility that I was in 'Narnia'. But I laughed to myself; all those girls at school would kill to have met either the "characters" or the actors. But as Caspian had looked up, he pointed at me and called an order.

"Send her to the dungeon."

**Yeah, please review. ONCE AGAIN: THIS IS NOT AN INSULT TO THE ACTORS. I loved the movie! One of my favorites, by the way! Anyway, I'll try to make some real faults for Jay. By the way, Jay Skye is the nightmare for the Narnia because they all belong in different worlds. There won't be any romance between Jay and the other characters. There's enough of that in other fan fictions.**

**BUT! If you would like for me to write a romance novel with your first name (or made up) with any of the characters, tell me in the reviews. Bye! **

**With love,**

**Jessica**


End file.
